badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
LOOK AT ME OR DIE
Note: The spelling/grammar mistakes in this story are intentional, do not edit them. Another note: the title is not trying to grab your attention. It says that sometime in the story. This story is 100% true, and was taken from someone's blog posts, I think they were, like, 2 years old when they made this, but now they're 45. Enjoy it, I sure do ;) Day 1: 4/1/10 B.C. Ok, so today, I went out hiyking in teh waerio's woods when I found a lurge slim creture. IT WAS THE SLIM MAN! I decidededed to run. No way in hecc was eye gonna die to the slendy man. Later that day, I wented on caveman internet and founded myths about the slin mam! He kill people he see, so I gonna dye... :( I no want die, me only -5 year old!!!!1! Send me prayings so me can live. Gib me $500000 dollar now so I can find out why this is and I will totally not waste it on EA microtranaction! Day 2: 4/1/10.0000000000000000000001 B.C. So I went to investigigiate the problem in the exact same area I found the tall slim man. I then saw a paper saying "LOOK AT ME OR DIE" then I realized. sonik.exexexexexe was right there, the fat hog with red pupil and black eye! he comed to me and then said "I identify as one who is believed to have created everyone and everything." I did google translate and it means "MOMO IS COMING" in kakanishneese. This scars me! The slim man could be watching me for all me know!!!!!!!!! and this fat hog was just blocking me! after that I went home. It was quite a scarry experience. I didn't need a fat hog to block me, and I could go one day without the investigation. Day 3: 4/2/10 A.D. So now me is going to investigate the situation more. Me went out to woods and then me found te tall slim man. To my surprise, he no kill me! We wanted a reasonable talk! WE were able to debunk the rumors on how he just wants a friend. And then he game me a game chartradge. It read "I am the ice cream" and it had ktchup on it. It also said "Sega Mega Drive". I don't know how to use it. I only have a Comodore Gamecube. I'mma pawn it off to some mailman who knows spanish, because that's what the label's language was. Day 4: 6/6/6 A.D. OH NO THE TALL SLIM MAN IS HERE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! AHFGJFGHNJFEFHFjfekSFDJDF ME DIED NOW!!! SEND ME 1000 DOLLAR TO GIVE ME BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN WAKE UP INSIDE. THIS IS SO SAD. CAN WE GET 50 LIEKS? I BET SO. The aftermath None of his whereabouts are known. The mailman still holds the chartradge to this day... probably... and I wish to identify the name of the tall slim man. Bye bye. This was real totally And then the phone rang it was gerald from sid the science kid and he said "THIS IS MY ELEVATOR WALK" i then died te ned. This kid who wrote those entries... how did he magage to survive? that irks me. Maybe you 2 could find the tall slim man in real lif eone day? Category:Slender Man Category:Troll pasta Category:Engwish Category:BCP Category:Pastas